


The Whole World Exploded

by Rosie_Petal



Series: Trimberly + Colors [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: But still borrows heavily from it, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Trimberly Soulmate AU, where the first time you touch your soulmate, there is a spark of color, which marks you permanently.“Kimberly Fucking Hart, a girl who has no business talking to her, asks for a sip of her water. Trini hands her the bottle - never say she doesn’t do any good for other people - and their fingers brush.”





	

Nobody is born conservative; Trini's parents are proof enough.

The classic romance behind their marriage was relayed to her numerous times throughout her childhood. First, a period of mutual longing (they went to the same church, sharing glances between hymns). Until one day, boy finally asked girl('s father, who he respected deeply). Then lead by parent-approved dates and absolutely no physical contact until they knew for sure that they would see the colors.

It was the perfect beginning of the most normal family in town. It was also 100% fabricated, debunked right in front of Trini during one of Abuela's drunken rants.

In truth, her mother had been eager - _desperate_ even - to meet her soulmate. As a teenager, she'd wear as little clothing as possible to up her chances of brushing skin with every man she encountered. All she needed was to see the colors. Nothing else mattered.

Rushing destiny was (and still is) frowned upon.

But it did the job.

Trini's father had been a TA for her mother's Algebra class: a man she had no business touching. If she had waited a few years, they might have recognized each other in a café, gotten some coffee. But that didn't cross the mind of the girl who purposefully brushed fingers with the boy handing back grades. Navy and Teal sparks cascaded down their arms, destiny spoken.

Almost a perfect nine months after that day, Trini was born. So they married, far too young and practical strangers. Her mother dropped out of school and begun working at a church, in some miserable form of repentance.

Conservatives they became.

 

 

* * *

 

 Her mother always yelled, and worried, and frightened, and yelled - all about things wrong with their daughter. "Niña, put on some sleeves! You're going to give me a heart attack with the crazy outfits you wear! Ay dios mio!!"

The teen would just roll her eyes and stay quiet. There was no explaining, no defending herself. Even if she tried, she wouldn't be understood. See, _unlike her mom_ , Trini's life didn't revolve around finding her soulmate, and she should be able to wear whatever the hell she wanted without it being read as pining.

She never allows anyone close enough to touch her anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

She is seventeen when the train kid grabs her ankle, and she quickly remembers there's something scarier than sudden mutation. Touching leads to colors, colors mean soulmates, soulmates mean destiny, and destiny means the loss of free will. Trini isn't interested in a life absent of choice. She isn't interested in being stuck with some asshole boy the rest of her life, or with a permanent tattoo that she never asked for. There is no spark, no color that could possibly be enough to change her life.

She shakes her leg free, relieved that nothing occurred. The other weirdos manage to make it over the gorge before she can snap out of it. No matter, she's proven her point; they can't force her into anything. Nobody can. No coins, no colors.

Some more shit happens, but she's honestly so done with it all, and turns to leave.

Then Kimberly _Fucking_ Hart, a girl who has no business talking to her, asks for a sip of her water. Trini hands her the bottle - never say she doesn't do any good for other people - and their fingers brush.

And the world explodes.

Or so it seems, as the two girls go flying in opposite directions. Yellow and Pink surround the girls in the opposite order that you would assume. The colorful auras glow from their very souls, twenty times more dramatic than Trini had ever imagined. Minutes tick by before they permanently settle, scarring the left biceps of both woman. The marks are shaped like lightning bolts. Briefly, Trini thinks, they look almost cool.

She dismisses the thought with a shake of her head, and stares hard at the ground. Kimberly seems to take this as her cue.

The ex-cheerleader walks over to her and kneels on the ground, eye level with Trini. She holds up the water bottle, slightly dented from where she had gripped too hard, opens it and takes a swig. She then closes it, and hands it back to it's owner.

"Thank you." She says, even when Trini pointedly avoids touching her again.

"It's no problem" the smaller girl mumbles, in a voice that implies the opposite.

Kimberly smirks at her grumpiness, looking at her as though she meant something. _Longing_. "You know where to find me. Or, find us rather." She flashes her power coin. Pink. The same shade now on the other girl's skin.

And as if Trini needed yet another reminder of who this girl is (who she used to be) she does some fancy-ass gymnastic move right into the gorge. Trini feels only a bit compelled to follow her. There's no magic force pulling her down, no love spell determining her moves. Even with the lightning bolt still tingling on her skin, she is mostly just curious.

So when she says _fuck it_ and makes the jump, she's positive the choice is hers alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support so far, I plan to post a few times a week!
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr:  
> @trinis-beanie-says-it-all
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
